


In sickness and in health.

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Protective Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "where reader got sick from the biological warfare and Bellamy gets super protective; and, when she gets better, he gets sick and she takes care of him."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	In sickness and in health.

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** soft Bellamy is something I can live with. Hope y'all can too ♥

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I should have never allowed Murphy to stay. I should have known there was something wrong about this whole situation. And now Y/N was sick because of my mistake, and I couldn't know if she'd survive this or if she'd... I didn't even want to think about it; it consumed me from the inside out, knowing I could lose her, knowing she could die and not get to live the life I wanted her to live; the life she deserved after putting up with my bullshit every day since we landed. Which was why I decided the rest of the camp could survive on its own for once, choosing to take care of Y/N until she got better; at least, until I knew for sure she was going to be okay.

I was doing a final round around camp when Octavia told me that the grounders planed on attacking us at sundown, quickly putting together a team to gain us some time if we blew up the bridge that Murphy said he had crossed. Once that was set, I had only one thing in mind: Y/N. I got into the dropship, landing eyes on Y/N's sick figure as soon as I stepped foot in there.

\- "Hey!" -Clarke walked up to me, pushing me back- "You have to stay away."

\- "I'm here to see Y/N."

\- "She'll be fine but you still could get sick."

\- "You've said Octavia is immune." -I reminded her, not wanting to get into a debate again- "She's my sister; if she's immune then chances are, I'm too."

\- "But you could not be."

\- "And?"

\- "You're going to risk getting sick? Or worse."

\- "Yeah." -I brushed her away- "You look like you're already doing better so I'm sure this won't take long."

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "I'm staying with Y/N. And that's the end of it." -she looked ready to argue again but I had enough of it- "Enough."

She closed her eyes, agreeing reluctantly, instructing me to put a wet cloth to her forehead and roll her on her side if she started coughing. Everyone in there looked really sick and any other time, I'd have bolted away from there but I wanted to be with Y/N, I owed it to her.

\- "Hey..." -I sat next to her, rubbing her cold cheeks.

\- "Bellamy?" -she opened her eyes- "You're sick too?"

\- "No." -I smiled- "I'm okay."

\- "Why...?"

She started coughing before she could finish her sentence, so I helped her on her side, rubbing her back as she spat blood into the bucket next to her. She sighed as she laid back down; it was easy to tell she was really tired. I used one of the cloths to clean her face wishing she'd manage to recover from this one fast for, even if it wasn't a lethal virus, it had killed some of our people.

\- "Why are you here?"

\- "I'm taking care of you."

\- "You could get sick."

\- "I won't."

\- "But..."

\- "And, even if I do, I want to be here with you."

She smiled at me, an innocent and cute smile on her lips that made my heart melt a little inside my chest. I rested my back against the wall behind us, pulling Y/N to rest her head over my legs, running my fingers through her hair. I didn't want her to waste energy so, instead of having a conversation with her, I decided to tell her a story, feeling her chuckling from time to time as I told her about my adventures back in the Ark with Octavia. I'm not sure at what point of my stories she fell asleep but, soon, her laughter was replaced by her steady breathing, which did comfort me a bit for that had to mean she was getting better. At least, I hoped so.

\- "Hey!" -I half yelled, half whispered to one of the delinquents getting too close to us, face covered in blood- "Get away."

\- "But..."

\- "Y/N's here, I'm sure Clarke can find you another spot. Now, go."

I knew it was cruel and I knew he didn't mean wrong but I was way too concerned with Y/N's health to risk anything else happening to her. After some time, I decided the best I could do was go out for some fresh water, checking on my way how the plan was unraveling. I took the now empty water bucket as I placed Y/N's head over my jacket so that she wouldn't be directly on the floor, kissing her forehead before I made my way out of the dropship.

\- "Hey." -Clarke caught me just as I was about to step foot outside- "How is she doing?"

\- "She's asleep."

\- "I'll go check on her while you take this bucket and bring me water too." -she shoved another bucket to my chest- "Thank you."

I had no time to protest, Clarke already leaving in the direction in which Y/N was as I looked around, realizing the place was getting too full, deciding I'd move Y/N as soon as Clarke told me she was on her way to recovery. I was feeling a bit light-headed but I blamed it on the heavy air in the dropship, feeling a bit better as I stepped outside and the sun and wind hit my face. I rushed through the camp, getting the water and walking back as fast as I could, not liking the idea of Y/N asleep alone surrounded by all those sick kids; in fact, it made my stomach turn.

\- "Here's your bucket." -I placed it in front of Clarke, who had her back to me and immediately turned around as she heard the metal hit the floor- "How's Y/N?"

\- "She's doing much better." -she smiled- "She'll be okay."

\- "And the plan?"

\- "There was an explosion some time ago; I'm sure the bridge is down."

\- "Good." -I nodded- "I'm taking her out of here."

\- "Where?"

\- "My tent. I already left the other bucket there. I'll keep an eye on her there."

\- "Wait." -she forced her hand to my chest as I walked past her- "Your eyes..." -I rose my free hand, seeing the blood on my fingertips. _Shit-_ "You caught it. I told you!"

\- "Whatever." -I brushed her away- "I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself."

\- "Bellamy!"

Clarke yelled at me, startling the few people awake around us so I turned around with furrowed eyebrows.

\- "I'll take Y/N to my tent and I won't get out from there. And that's it."

I was done being ordered around so I moved towards where Y/N was, watching her sleep for a bit longer, a smile quickly taking over my lips before I took her in my arms, grabbing my jacket too and getting out of there. I was glad she was deep asleep, for the last thing I wanted to do was wake her up. I left her in my bed, putting on my jacket for I was suddenly cold, wondering how the hell was I going to take care of both of us, but quickly concluding Y/N came first.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I woke up somewhere different than from where I had fallen asleep, for I was no longer in the dropship; instead, as I opened my eyes, I realized I was inside a tent. The next thing I noticed was someone coughing next to me so I immediately turned around, seeing Bellamy sat on the bed next to me.

\- "Hey."

He didn't turn to look at me, instead, his head sank forward which truly worried me so I kneeled on the bed, already feeling much better regarding the damn virus, moving behind him.

\- "Bell, are you okay?"

I heard something metallic hitting the floor before he turned to look at me, he looked really sick, blood smeared across his face.

\- "I caught it too." -he ran his sleeve over his mouth- "I thought I was immune."

\- "I'm sorry." -I sat down next to him, picking up a cloth from another bucket with water draining it before putting it to his forehead- "You're sick because of me."

\- "I'd do it again."

A small smile on his lips as he placed his hand over mine. I smiled, shaking my head and prompting him to lay back down in bed, going to lay next to him again but, instead, he pulled me over his chest so I simply laid there for a bit, leaving the wet cloth on his forehead as I felt his heartbeat against my cheek. I turned my face to look the other way, realizing the water bucket was almost empty.

\- "You'll be okay without me for two seconds?" -I sat on the bed next to him.

\- "Not really."

\- "I'm sure I can yell at someone to bring us some water then." -I shrugged my shoulders- "I'll ask them to bring it inside and..."

\- "You have one minute."

I tried to hold back my laughter, for I already knew he wouldn't let anyone else in his tent, let alone when he was sick and looked weak; after all, he had an image to uphold. Or at least that was his excuse every time. I promised I'd be as fast as I could, taking the bucket and getting out of there as I watched him close his eyes and lay on his side on his bed. He looked weak, smaller than he usually did but, somehow, being all curled up like that, he still managed to look cute and adorable; only he would look like that being sick, obviously. I shook my head, getting out of his tent and feeling the light of the setting sun on my skin; it was nice but I couldn't linger on that feeling for Bellamy was sick and needed me.

\- "Hey, Y/N! Wait up!"

\- "Clarke?" -I turned my head to look at her as I kept moving- "Sorry, I'm on an official mission."

\- "How's he?" -she chuckled as she caught up with me- "Told him he'd catch it too but he was dead set on being with you."

\- "He's better than I was when I started showing symptoms." -I placed the bucket on the floor as we got to the water station before starting to refill it- "Probably because his immune system is stronger than mine but that's not surprising at all."

\- "Well, remember to keep him hydrated and do whatever you have to do to keep him laying still until he's better."

\- "I think he enjoys laying in bed doing absolutely nothing more than he'd ever care to admit."

We both started laughing as Clarke agreed with me, walking me back to Bellamy's tent as she asked me how I was, telling me she had kept an eye on me the only time Bellamy left me alone, funnily enough, also to get some water. I thanked her for everything and got back to Bellamy.

\- "See? You didn't even notice I was gone."

\- "I did." -he mumbled low as I left the bucket next to the bed- "I always know when you aren't around."

\- "Stalker much?" -I smiled, sitting down next to him and combing his hair away from his face.

\- "This is better."

A small smile took over his lips and I couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped from mine as I looked at him. I wasn't sure when I had gotten lucky enough to get on his good side, let alone to be the only one he'd ever care to show this side of him to: his gentle, soft side.

\- "So, how are you feeling. How long has it been since you started showing symptoms?"

\- "Couple hours, I'd say."

\- "Why didn't you wake me up?"

\- "Because your health is my first priority."

\- "Well, yours is mine so you should have really woken me up."

\- "You're awake now." -he opened his eyes slowly, a gentle look on them- "And completely recovered; that's all that matters."

I shook my head, moving from his side as he started protesting but it was only for a moment until I got in bed behind him, resting my head on the pillow over his and wrapping one arm around him, his hand quickly finding mine and interlacing our fingers.

\- "You can be the little spoon today." -I chuckled, kissing the top of his head- "Now, fall asleep; I'll be here once you wake up."

\- "Thank you." -he moved his head slightly to the side so I rose mine to meet his eyes.

\- "We're a team, Blake." -I smiled- "Through everything."

\- "We are."

I saw his smile before he rested his head back on his pillow, closing his eyes and pulling on my hand so I'd be closer to him. I smiled content, knowing the virus would be gone from his system in a couple more hours, laying my head back down and closing my eyes, reminding myself not to fall asleep as I heard Bellamy's quiet snores as he finally gave in and fell asleep. I moved my hand to his forehead to check his temperature, seeing he was starting to come down from his fever, moving to get the wet cloth and putting it carefully over his skin as I combed his hair away. We really were a team, in sickness and in health.

**Author's Note:**

> **🍃Guess who's back at it? Moi, oui. Let me know what you thought!🍃**


End file.
